


Something Stupid

by JesiJess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/ Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: Not sure if this has been done before, but uhhh just a little short thought I wanted to get out. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Something Stupid

Sniper was hobbling around a corner when he saw an open door, hurrying in once he was sure no one was around. He was quick to lock the door then moved til he was against the wall, sliding down against it as he gripped hard at his hip. There was blood coming out between his soaked fingers, not to mention the one hole from his shoulder that he could barely think about. Sniper knew his hip was most likely shattered from him staying on it when the bullet went into it, thankfully it was his bone that stopped the bullet from going through, the same couldn't be said for his shoulder. 

Sniper grunted, trying to shift a bit to get comfortable and accept the facts.

He fucked up. 

Bad.

No one knew where he was, so no one was coming for him.

Sniper was going to die here, with no one to ever find him, they would make sure of that.

Gritting his teeth, Sniper wanted to scream and cry, anything that could escape his lungs. But before he could the sound of shuffling feet stopped him, trying to even silence his breath. It was two of the loyal lackeys looking for Sniper.

"There is blood here. Let's follow it."

"We'll kill that son of a bitch for what he did to the boss!"

Sniper knew it was risky to take that shot on their ring leader, but he had no choice. It was the only chance he would get. So he took it, like a fool. Sniper looked to the door, it only had a flimsy handle lock, there was no way it would hold two men back for more than a few seconds. Sniper took in a painful breath, looking towards a window across from him. He could jump from it, but the fall would most likely make him unable to move. He had to accept his fate, this was his end.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gurgling and someone falling over.

"Ri-" Then again.

Sniper knew the sound of death all too well, it couldn't be though, could it?

The door was kicked open and the smell of expensive cologne and cigarettes barely made it over his own blood. Sniper glanced up to see Spy there, his eyes meeting those panicked blue silver ones.

"Sniper, can you stand?" Spy knelt next to Sniper, starting to put his arms around Sniper to pull him up.

"Your suit." Sniper chuckled weakly.

"If you can talk you can walk." They went to their feet and quickly made their way out the building, the stairs being the hardest but Spy didn't let them stop their pace. Seemed Spy had pulled the van around when Sniper was dealing with the whole mess, where'd he even get the keys? Spy took the wheel, the man was driving like a lunatic at the speeds he was going, "Sniper what happened?"

"Had to take a risky shot." He huffed, "They saw me. When did it get so dark out?"

"Focus on your breathing, Medic is close by waiting for us."

"How did... you find me?" Sniper didn't even realize he was slumping in his seat, his hand no longer able to grip his wound.

"I'll tell you that later."

"Tired... I'm gonna shut my eyes."

Spy reached over and shook Sniper, "Sniper, don't you dare fall asleep. Merde, merde, Merde!"

Sniper took in a shaky breath, "Hey spook, can I... Tell ya something stupid?"

"If it keeps you awake bushman, I am all ears."

"I love you."

If only Sniper could see his teammate's expression, most likely disgusted. Sniper didn't care. If he was going to die, he wanted to say it. He always wanted to.

Spy said something back, but it sounded so far away. It was so dark, almost black. Everything just felt so far away.

Sniper gasped and clenched at the sheets around him, the smell of familiar chemicals filling his senses like it brought him back from the grave. He tried to sit up, having to fight with his body until he could, a hand on his bare chest as he took in that he was in Medic's lab and it was about mid day out from the sun coming in through the windows above. Sniper sighed, this was not heaven but at least it was something. Sniper moved the covers to see he was at least in some pajama pants, surprisingly more so they were his. Sniper put his feet to the cold concrete floor and firmly stood up. He was alive. Holy shit he was alive. The man had to sit back on the bed and put his face in his hands, shaking a bit.

The doors opened as the sound of expensive heels clicked across the floor, almost echoing in the lab before they stopped right in front of Sniper. He only peeked through his fingers, not looking up as the pin striped dress pants and expensive heels were facing him but there were no words, only a crisp clear of the throat.

"Listen mate... I'm not looking to be lectured right now."

"Can I tell you something stupid?" Spy stepped into the personal bubble of Snipers, his gloved hands going onto Sniper's shoulder.

This made the australian sigh, he was ready for anything, "I'm all ears."

"Je t'aime aussi." 

Sniper was quick to look up only to be pulled into a tight hug, Spy's bare face against Sniper's neck and refusing to let him go, "Espèce d'homme stupide, je t'aime tellement."

This made Sniper let out a gasp only to be followed by a shocked chuckle, he might only just started learning french but he knew enough for this. Quick to wrap his arms tight around Spy, "Thank you... For everything."

It was stupid, but it was love.

  
  



End file.
